This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. T1p technology developed under Core I is serving the investigators and institutions listed above. At these centers, the technology is serving research projects dealing with translational research involving osteoarthritis, degenerative disc disease, tumor and brain imaging.